Continuing research under this grant is directed primarily towards the development and application of radiologically aided technics for the study, control, diagnosis and nonsurgical treatment of cardiovascular and carcinomatous disease. The following projects are being pursued: (1) Development and refinement of a caged-balloon catheter dilator for dilation of iliac arteries; (2) Investigation of selective vasoconstrictors in the control of internal hemorrhage. (3) Development of a percutaneous transjugular approach for nonoperative creation of intrahepatic porto-systemic shunts. (4) Development of a fiberoptic endarterioscope. (5) Transluminal radiometry - development of a transducer catheter tip for the measurement of isotope radiation at selective sites within the body. (6) Nonoperative therapy of arteriovenous malformations. (7) Selective portopancreatic retrograde venography. (8) Selective occlusive therapy.